peelfandomcom-20200213-history
America: Sessions
This aim of this page is to list sessions by artists from, formed in or based in America. Years indicate recording dates; for further details, see linked artist pages. Please add more information if known. A * Action Swingers * Aerial M * Afghan Whigs: (1 session, 1994) * Aislers Set: (1 session, 2001) *...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: (2 sessions, 2000-2002) *Ann Peebles *Archers Of Loaf: (2 sessions, 1994) *Arthur 'Big Boy' Crudup B * Babes In Toyland: (6 sessions, 1990-1995) * Bad Religion: (1 session, 1993) * Band Of Susans: (2 sessions, 1988-1989) * Baptist Generals: (1 session, 2002) * Bardo Pond: (3 sessions, 2000-2004) * Bastro: (2 sessions, 1990) * Beatnigs: (1 session, 1988) * Bellrays: (1 session, 2002) * Beulah: (2 sessions, 1999-2000) * Big Black: (1 session, 1987) * Bikini Kill: (1 session, 1993) * Billy Boy Arnold: (1 session, 1977) *Black Keys: 2 sessions (2003).The band were on their way to the UK to record a third when they heard of Peel's death. *Black Heart Procession: (1 session, 1999) *Blonde Redhead: (1 session, 2000) *Bluetip: (1 session, 1999) *Bongwater: (1 session, 1991) *Bonnie 'Prince' Billy: (2 sessions, 1999-2001) *Boom Bip & Doseone: (2 sessions, 2002-2003) *Boss Hogg: (1 session, 1991) *Bowery Electric: (1 session, 1997) *Bracket: (1 session, 1995) *Brainiac: (1 session, 1995) *Bratmobile: (1 session, 1993) *Breeders: (1 session, 1990) *Buddy Knox *Buffalo Tom: (1 session, 1990) *Butterflies Of Love: (1 session, 1999) *Butthole Surfers: (1 session, 1988) C *Calexico: (5 sessions, 1997-2003) *Capitols *Captain Beefheart *Cass McCombs *Cat Power *Catheters *Cell *Charlie Feathers *Chrome Cranks *Codeine *Colorblind James Experience *Come *Consolidated *Cop Shoot Cop *Country Joe McDonald *Cows *Cramps *Crowsdell D * David Ackles * David Jack * Dead Meadow * Deerhoof * Demolition Doll Rods * Dick Dale * Dillinger Escape Plan *Dinosaur Jr.: (3 sessions, 1988-1992) *Dirtbombs *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy *Doo Rag *Dressy Bessy *Drop Nineteens *Drop The Lime *Drunk Tank *Duane Eddy *Dynamic Three E * Ed Hall * Eggs * Erase Errata *Eric Bogasian: (1 session, 1983) *Explosions In The Sky F *Fire Party *Fitz Of Depression *Five Blind Boys Of Alabama *Flaming Lips *Flipper *Folk Implosion *Fred McDowell *Freddy Fresh *Fuck *Fugazi *Fugees *Further *Fuzztones G *Galaxie 500 *God Is My Co-Pilot *God Machine *Gossip *Grandaddy *Grifters *Guided By Voices *Gumball *Guv'ner H *Half Japanese *Happy Flowers *Helmet *Hole *Hopewell *Hot Snakes I * Icarus Line * Immortal Lee County Killers * Interpol *Isaac Guillory J * J Church * J Mascis * Jack Drag * Jack White * Jackson C. Frank * Jawbone * Jawbox * Jeff Mills * Jeffrey Lewis * Jesus Lizard * Jim O'Rourke * Jimi Hendrix Experience *John Fahey *John Prine *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion *Joshua Rifkin K *Kelis *Kid606 *Kingsbury Manx *Klezmatics L * L7 * Labradford *Laura Cantrell: *Lene Lovich *Leo Kottke *Liars *Lift To Experience *Lightning Bolt *Little Killers *Live Skull *Locust *Lois *Loudon Wainwright III *Louisiana Red *Love Child *Low *Luna *Lunachicks *Luscious Jackson M * MDC * Magic Band * Magic Hour * Magnapop * Make-Up * Man Or Astro-Man? * Maureen Tucker * Melanie Safka * Melvins * Mercury Rev *Michael Hurley *Mountain Goats *Mudhoney *Mummies *My Dad Is Dead N * Nebula *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends *New Bad Things *New Bomb Turks *Nina Nastasia *Nirvana *Number One Cup *Numbers O *Olivia Tremor Control *Otis Spann *OXES P *Papa M *Patrick Sky *Pavement: 5 sessions (1992-1999) *Peggy Seeger *People Under The Stairs *Pere Ubu *Piano Red *Pixies *Polvo *Pond *Pretty Girls Make Graves *Preston School Of Industry *Prong Q *Quasi R * Rachel's * Radar Bros. * Radial Spangle * Randy Newman * Reverend Horton Heat * Rhythm Pigs * Richie Havens * Robert Ward * Rodan * Rogers Sisters *Ronnie Dawson *Royal Trux S * Salaryman * Sam Dees' Beauty & The Beat * Sammy * Scrawl * Seaweed * Sebadoh * Sex Clark Five * Shawn Phillips * Shellac * Small Factory * Smashing Orange * Smashing Pumpkins * Smog * Soledad Brothers * Son House *Sonic Youth: (3 sessions, 1986-1989)The band turned down several opportunities for further recordings, so when they eventually contacted Peel for another go in 2000, they were refused. http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/02_April_2000_(BFBS) *Soundgarden *Spider John Koerner *St. Johnny *Stefan Grossman *Stephen Malkmus *Stoneground *Strokes *Sunn O))): (1 session, 2004)Recorded after the death of John Peel, but commissioned before his death. *Superchunk *Supreme Dicks *Swell *Swirlies T * Tad * Tar * Terence Trent D'Arby * That Dog * Themselves * Thermals *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: (1 session, 1994) *Tim Buckley: (1 session, 1968) *Tim Rose *Today Is The Day *Tom Rush *Tortoise *Toxic Reasons *Trans Am *Trumans Water *Trusty *Tsunami U *U.S. Maple *Ui *Unrest *Unsane *Unwound *Ut V *Velocity Girl *Victim's Family *Von Bondies W * Warren Smith * Ween * Wheat * White Hassle *White Stripes: (2 sessions, 2001) both live: first at Maida Vale, second at Peel Acres. *Will Oldham X * Y *Yeah Yeah Yeahs *Yo La Tengo *Young Heart Attack Z * 1-9 * 10,000 Maniacs: (1 session, 1985) * 7 Year Bitch: (1 session, 1993) * 90 Day Men: (1 session, 2001) Footnotes Category:Sessions Category:Lists